


everything has changed

by screaminghalfpastmidnight



Series: i live in a hologram with you [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, This is so soft, musician au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight
Summary: "I think I've got writer's block." Poe says.“Well, if you need inspiration, I can break your heart or something.” Finn jokes.Poe laughs along. “The whole album’s about you, baby.”Finn frowns. “So, does that mean I’m boring you?”ORthe five times Finn went to work with Poe and the one time Poe went to work with Finn
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: i live in a hologram with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735330
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> song title from "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran
> 
> you don't technically have to read the first part of this series although this part does reference it, so your choice.

_ some hearts understand _

_ each other  _

_ even in silence _

There were quite a few things that had changed in Finn’s life since he fell in love with Poe; things that would stay the same until they were in their eighties, in their small cottage they decided to settle down in with a picture of BB-8 hanging on their mantle piece and one of Rey on their coffee table.

He doesn’t drink coffee anymore. He used to drink it everyday without fail, two milk and two sugar just like Rey did, but not anymore. Now, every morning he wakes up, goes down to the kitchen, gives Poe a kiss and takes his hot chocolate from him. Even when he was allowed to have coffee again, he’d made sure Poe knew that he only wanted hot chocolate. As pathetic as it sounded, hot chocolate was special to him. 

He was also a dog dad. A good one, too. Poe had always acted as if BB-8 was his daughter; giving her treats all the time, bringing her out with him, taking extra care when brushing her or bathing her or even walking her. Finn took up the mantle not long after he’d first moved in. If he was going out with friends, he’d bring Beebs along and he made sure he got in some alone time with her throughout the day whether it was playing with her outside or cuddling in bed or taking her on an extra walk while Poe was in the studio.

On top of that, Finn quickly became a family man, which was odd for him considering he’d never had one before. He fell into it easily, the same way he fell into love with Poe. He’d call and check in on Ben every once and awhile, he was  _ always _ with Rey, he’d bring Jess a granola bar every time he knew he was going to see her, he’d drop off groceries for Leia and Han when he knew they were having a busy week. Leia had told him off the first time, declaring that she wasn’t an invalid and could acquire groceries just fine, but when Finn showed up a few weeks later with the same thing, she’d expected him, pulling him in for a tight hug and smiling at him with all the love in the world.

One of his favourite routines though, one that would continue until his actual dying day, was going to work with Poe.

**O N E**

The first time it happened was only a week after they’d exchanged ‘I love yous’ and he’d lost a devastating bet with Rey, who would continue to hold it over his head for years to come. Instead of Poe, Finn had been woken up by BB, licking at his face until he rolled over, pulling her into his arms. He was particularly exhausted that day, after an…  _ eventful _ night with Poe and decided that his best bet would be to sleep all day in their warm, comfy bed.

Poe ruined it mere moments later.

He runs and jumps onto their bed, already dressed for the day, only barely avoiding crushing Beebs, and laughs at the sight of the two of them, cuddled up together like two lovers, only one’s a dog. He kisses him on the cheek loudly and pulls back, mumbling very familiar words. “I have a proposition for you.”   
  


Finn laughs, shifting so that he’s facing him. The last time Poe had a proposition for him, it turned into a love confession. “Is this a marriage proposal?”

“Shut up.” Poe taps him lightly. “I was thinking that if you want to, you could come with me to the studio today.”

Now, Finn  _ was _ tired… but the opportunity to watch Poe as he works and listen to his beautifully angelic voice had just presented itself and there was no universe where Finn would say no to that, no matter how exhausted he was. 

“Okay. I like that idea.”   
  


So Poe left him to get dressed and handed him his hot chocolate to-go when he arrived downstairs and then they were off, pulling up to what looked like an abandoned warehouse that had been converted into a work space less than ten minutes later. Poe said hello to everyone he passed and then led him into a room down a twisty hallway, introducing him to his long-time friend and co-producer, Kaydel. 

The studio was more spacious than he expected it to be, enough room for a couch, a mini fridge and two recording booths. While Poe puts their stuff down and gets himself situated, Finn explores. Across the walls are all of Poe’s record certifications, a couple photos of him on stage, some of him and Kaydel. Poe approaches him seconds later, resting his chin on Finn’s shoulder from behind. “I bet you don’t know half of my records.”

Finn laughs, shaking his head. “Hey! That’s not true.”

A kiss is placed on his shoulder. “Kidding.” Poe mumbles, rubbing his shoulder before retreating to his spot beside Kaydel. Poe was right, actually. Finn had heard the songs on the radio and he was sure Rey had played a few in the car, but he’d never paid much attention and he definitely couldn’t say he  _ knew  _ them. He feels a little bit like a bad boyfriend, though he knows that wasn’t Poe’s intention.

He makes sure to pay close attention while Poe’s working. In the beginning, him and Kaydel just catch up as if they didn’t see each other last night and then Poe’s on the floor, guitar in his lap, singing a rough version of something he’s been thinking about. Even stumbling over his words and repeating lines, Finn’s amazed at the man before him. He lets his mind wander once Poe’s in the booth, most of it just being a lot of repetition until Poe gets something he likes. He makes a reminder to bring a book for this part the next time he comes with him. 

Poe's in and out of the booth a few times, only coming out to steal Finn's water (he pays for it with a kiss) and then in no time, it's three PM and Karé has arrived, a grin spreading her cheeks. "Are we ready?" She asks.

Finn rises from his spot on the sofa and steals his water back from where it's resting on the table beside Poe. "For what?"

Karé pauses, raising her eyebrows at Poe. " _ Three _ Grammy nominations. Song of the year, album of the year, record of the year." 

Poe jolts up, smiling widely as he pulls Kaydel into a hug. “That’s fucking amazing.”

_ His boyfriend is so cool _ . It’s not like Finn’s never thought this before. No, he has this revelation at least once daily, but sometimes, in the peace and quiet of their shared home, Finn forgets how much the world loves Poe Dameron. He’s a talented musician who bares his soul to the world around him and it’s a goddamn shame he only has three nominations, though Finn is still unbelievably proud. 

When Poe’s pulled away from Kaydel, Finn brings him in for a tight hug, placing a few kisses on his neck. The sound of Poe’s laughter only makes him nuzzle in closer, even once Poe’s pulled away, keeping Finn at his side. “That’s insane. I honestly didn’t think we’d get any for this album since we won last year.”

_ We. _ What an angel. It’s his album yet he’s acting like it was a complete group effort and they’ve all been nominated. Poe’s hand rubs up and down his back, his body leaning into his subconsciously as Finn sighs contentedly.

“But we did! That’s so amazing. It took the longest fucking time to finish it and we literally thought we’d miss this awards season and now…” Kaydel laughs at her own comment.

They talk for a while about what else is nominated but Finn mostly tunes them out, sticking by Poe’s side, though he removes his face from his boyfriend’s neck and at least pretends to be paying attention. He’s still tucked into his neck though, head tilted, and occasionally he’ll feel Poe press a kiss to his temple and squeeze him once or twice.

He hopes the rest of his life will be like this.

They waste a lot of time talking about the award show and eventually just collectively decide to call it a night, Poe letting Kaydel know he’ll be in tomorrow. They walk the halls of the studio hand in hand, Muran waiting for them outside. Poe’s swinging their hands all the while Finn can’t wipe the stupid smile off his face.

“What’s up with you?” Poe laughs at him, stepping in closer to nudge their shoulders together, hand still tightly clasped in his. 

Finn shakes his head, his smile growing wider at the question. “Just happy.”

That makes Poe smile softly, humming. “So, you like coming to the studio, then?”

Finn nods. “Mmhmm.” He mumbles before letting go of Poe’s hand to pull him closer, arm across his shoulders. “Love you.”

Poe grins up at him, smacking a kiss onto his cheek loudly. “Love you too, baby.”

When Poe’s at the studio the next day, Finn stays home and listens to all of his music. He’s about ready to put a ring on this man.

**T W O**

Poe has a studio at the house for rare nights when he can’t sleep or he’s on a deadline or if for some reason he can’t leave the house but he desperately wants to work on music. Finn knew this, of course. Poe had told him their very first week together, before they were even ‘fake dating’. 

However, after three months of being connected at the hip, he’d never seen him use it. Not even once. In fact, he never even mentioned it. Finn was quite certain it was used strictly for snow days. 

He woke up during the night to Poe  _ not _ beside him and had to stop himself from panicking irrationally about it. He originally assumed he was just in the washroom, but after waiting ten minutes, he decided to investigate.

It took him another ten minutes to actually  _ find _ Poe in their too-big-for-two-people house, sitting in the studio behind the stairs (which Finn had walked past numerous times and never noticed; they needed a smaller house), messing around with a demo he’d been working on for the past few days.

Poe’s back was turned to him, so Finn has to knock on the door loudly to get his attention, causing him to jolt in his chair. “Hey, babe.” He says softly, a small smile appearing on his face at the sight of his boyfriend. “Is it morning already?”

Finn chuckles, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him quietly. “Technically, yes but it’s only two. I didn’t even notice that this was where the studio was.”

“Yeah, I’m not in here a lot. Just when I can’t sleep.” Poe tilts his head up as Finn moves closer, puckering his lips for a kiss. Finn keeps his arms around Poe’s neck, leaning down to hug him, blanket now covering the both of them. “Can’t sleep without me?”

Finn smiles at his teasing. “Well, I could, I’d just rather not.”

Poe laughs, hugging Finn’s middle tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. “Give me ten minutes. Then I’ll come try and sleep again.”

Finn smiles, pulling away before placing a kiss on Poe’s cheek, then another one on his lips. He makes his way over to the sofa and kneels down, petting BB who’s been lying there happily all this time. Like the first time he went to the public studio, Finn takes the opportunity to look around, realizing that this is where Poe keeps all of his instruments. 

He’s got quite a few guitars, ranging between styles and colours and some even seem to be signed. He’s got his previously won awards in here, levelled out on a shelf with a few framed photos from what seems to be the award nights. He’s got copies of his CDs and vinyls, and a record player off in the corner by the booth. This studio is significantly smaller than the other one, but Finn thinks he likes it better. It feels more like Poe, like home. 

He lies down on the couch, pulling BB onto his chest and wraps them both up in the blanket, staring at the back of Poe, stroking BB’s fur.

It’s a little more than ten minutes when Poe finishes and when he turns around to announce it, Finn’s asleep. He smiles to himself, switching a few things off before making his way over to the sofa, kneeling down and petting Beebs quickly. He runs both of his hands through Finn’s hair, pressing a kiss just under his eye to wake him up.

“Oops.” Finn mutters, once awake. Poe chuckles at him.

“Let’s go to bed.”

**T H R E E**

They’ve been bickering all day. It’s not like them. At all.

Poe decided very quickly that he doesn’t like it, but he can’t stop himself from rising to the bait, letting his inner quarrels have an affect on him and therefore, Finn. They’re both stressed out about their own jobs; Finn’s editor wants to change too much of his novel and he’s terrified that he’s losing control of it, while Poe hasn’t had one creative thought in weeks.

They’re not necessarily fighting, but their tones are tense and they’re not as ‘ _ gross _ ’ as Rey would normally claim ( _ gross _ meaning  _ hopelessly-in-love  _ but Rey’s just bitter). They’d gone their separate ways for the day and it was well past time for Poe to be back home, having dinner with his love, watching some cheesy movie with a great soundtrack; something for the both of them. 

Instead, Kaydel had just left to drop her kid off at her ex’s, leaving Poe to throw his head back over the chair, eyes closed, head swirling with frustration. He only looks up when he hears a knock on the door, eyes landing on his boyfriend, leaning against the door frame, a slightly sad look in his eyes. “Can I come in?”

“Always. Not that you’re not welcome but what are you doing here?”

Finn sets a takeout bag on the other chair and starts taking his jacket off, placing it on top of Poe’s, hanging on a hook. “I had a bad day. I missed you. I brought dinner.” 

Poe’s heart swells a little bit, his bad mood now mostly dissipated at the sight of Finn. He should’ve just gone home. He stands, pulling him into a hug as a hello and sighs into him. “I missed you, too. I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to be snappy with you.”

Finn pulls away, kissing him slowly. “Me too. We’re both smart enough to know that you’re not my problem and I’m not yours. Talk over dinner?”

Finn doesn’t even wait for an answer before he unwraps the food, falling into Poe’s lap on the sofa, leaning his back against Poe’s chest. It’s a while before either of them talks.

“I think I’ve got writer’s block.” Poe says, discarding his wrapper on the table when he’s finished.

“How bad?” Finn mumbles, tracing patterns on Poe’s arm.

“Like, I haven’t written a new song in two weeks, bad.”

Finn tilts his head up to look at him, bringing a hand up to rub over his stubble. “Do you  _ need _ to write a new song?”

Poe sighs, pulling Finn closer to him. “Not technically. I’m just a little worried. We have a set date for the tour that works perfectly and I don’t want to have to move it because I feel like the album’s incomplete.”

“Well, if you need inspiration, I can break your heart or something.” Finn jokes.

Poe laughs along. “The whole album’s about you, baby.”

Finn frowns. “So, does that mean I’m boring you?”

Poe rolls his eyes, biting back a grin. He kisses Finn’s cheek three times, then pauses for a moment, as Finn lets go of his face, snuggling back down into him. “We have to talk about the tour. Are you coming with me?”

Finn sighs heavily, squeezing into Poe tighter. “I really want to. I’ll join you once the book’s released but before then…”

“That’s the point of me not moving the tour. With the way things are now, the tour will be over before the book release.”

Finn jolts, looking up at him in wonder before pulling him down for a long, hard kiss. He pulls away, staring up at Poe’s soft smile for a moment before mumbling in awe, “You are so perfect, Poe Dameron.”

Poe chuckles, cupping his cheek to bring him back for another kiss. “So, I said my piece. What’s wrong with you?”

Finn shakes his head, groaning a little and letting his eyes slip shut. “Amilyn keeps wanting to edit the book a little  _ too _ much. So much has changed already and I don’t wanna lose everything I love about it. I feel like it’s not even mine anymore.”

“Finn, you still get a say in what happens. They can’t force you to change events or the parts you feel are important. It’s still  _ your _ book. You being signed with that company doesn’t mean anything if you end up hating it in the end.”

Finn sighs, rubbing his head. “I know. I just don’t want to push my luck. Getting published is my dream.”

“Even if it comes down to you taking your book back and running like hell, someone else will want to publish it because it’s  _ good _ and it’s what you deserve. I promise.”

Finn shakes his head, smiling at him before leaning forward, resting his forehead on Poe’s chin, who takes the cue to kiss him there. “I love you so much. Thank you, honey.” Finn mumbles, smiling when he feels Poe’s chest rise in laughter.

He belongs here.

**F O U R**

It’s two in the morning when the door to the hotel room beeps, swinging open to reveal a stumbling Poe Dameron, literally shushing himself. Finn had waited up for him of course, opting to lie in bed reading after the ceremony had finished on the TV (and after Finn had stopped sobbing with pride; his perfect fucking boyfriend won Record of the Year!). He’d expected Poe to return home drunk, the man had warned him before leaving anyway, kissing him hard and declaring that if he should win, he’d be home ( _ home _ meaning the hotel room they were staying in) late and plastered. Finn personally couldn’t wait. He’d witnessed his boyfriend drunk a few times and he was always indescribably cute and soft, almost like a toddler but without the meltdowns.

Finn had kept the lights dim while he was reading but upon hearing Poe, he used the remote on the bedside table to brighten them all the way, causing Poe to freeze as if he’s been caught doing something wrong. They lock eyes and a large, cheeky grin starts to spread on Poe’s face as he sets the key card down on the entryway table. He whisper-shouts at Finn, who’s just getting up off the bed. “I’m drunk!”

Finn giggles. “I can tell.” He pulls him into a tight hug immediately, pressing kisses to the side of his face. “I’m so proud of you, honey.”

“I’m proud of me too.” Poe squeezes him back just as tight. He smells of fruity cocktails and Finn breathes it in. “I left with four grammys and came back with five.”

Finn pulls away, cupping Poe’s face and giving him a quick kiss. “So, you had fun then?”

“Lots. Wish you were with me, though.” Poe kisses him now, harder, as if trying to prove he did miss him. He doesn’t have anything to prove.

They’ve been together for over six months now and managed to keep their relationship mostly private, despite the few photos they owed the paparazzi so that they’d honor their agreement. While Finn wanted to be there to support Poe, they both agreed that they enjoyed keeping their relationship quiet too much to ruin it just yet. They knew it would get to a point where the press would be unstoppable and Finn wasn’t going to stay behind for every award show for the rest of their lives together, but for now, they liked their little bubble of happiness.

Poe pulls away, starting to pull his shoes off while Finn sits back down on the bed. “Did you watch?”

Finn nods. “Cried, too.”

Poe gasps. “Shut up! You didn’t.” He hops on one foot, trying to get the other shoe off.

“Of course, I did.”

“Baby!” Poe finally yanks it off, grinning and pulls Finn into another hug while sitting down. “I love you so much.”

“I love you.” Finn mumbles back, pulling away to help Poe take his suit jacket off.

  
He helps Poe change into his pajamas and into bed, pulling him closer while still facing him. Poe’s giggling like an idiot as he recounts his night and all of the old friends he talked to and the drama he’d heard at the afterparty. At one point, Poe’s laughing so hard that tears are streaming down his face and he can barely get the story out. Finn laughs along with him, even though he has no idea what he’s talking about and runs a hand through his hair.

When morning comes, he makes a promise to himself that he’ll be at the next award show because as long as they’re still together, the press doesn’t really matter to him anymore.

  
  


**F I V E**

Poe’s backstage, putting the finishing touches of glitter on his cheeks. It’s his twenty-fifth show of tour, his seventh since he’s seen Finn, and he’d be blatantly lying if he said he wasn’t glancing at his phone every five minutes. The dressing room is crowded, his team and a few friends in the city surrounding him, but all he’s thinking about is his boyfriend and how he’s late for their pre-show phone call tradition. He has to go on in five minutes and though he’s done it a million times before, the thought of performing tonight without hearing from Finn sends a bad feeling up his spine. Karé’s been trying to distract him and even tried to contact Snap back home to see if he knew where Finn is, but she’s had no luck with either task. 

Just as he’s finishing up and their tour manager let them know there’s five minutes left, his phone lights up, buzzing on the table. He all but races over to it and sighs happily when Finn’s name appears on the screen. “Hi.”

“Hi, honey. I’m so sorry. I had a last minute meeting and I forgot my phone in the car.” Finn’s voice is frantic and he can tell the phone’s on speaker, so he’s probably driving back from his meeting.

“It’s okay. I only have two minutes, but I miss you!” Poe feels a little stupid that he was so worried over nothing, but he chalks it down to the adrenaline rush he always gets before going on stage.

  
“I miss you, too. Two more weeks.” Their one year anniversary was in two weeks and they’d planned for Finn to fly out to join him for a few days to celebrate. Poe was counting down the days.

Poe’s about to respond when he sees his band members getting up, one pointing to the door. It was time. “Oh, I gotta go, babe.”

“Okay, I love you! Have a good show and call me after. I love you.”

Poe smiles, chuckling. “Love you. Bye.”

When he hangs up, he feels much lighter than he did before. 

The show goes off without a hitch, his previous worries having completely dissipated and he’s on a high once it’s done, skipping his way through the halls of the venue back to his dressing room. Iolo’s standing outside the door, which is a little unusual but Poe brushes it off, fist bumping him. “Great show, Poe.”

He swings the door open to the dressing room, surprised it’s not filled to the brim with their tour crew and then freezes in his place when he sees his boyfriend, relaxing on the sofa like it’s a normal day. Poe’s silent for a minute, making Finn laugh as he greets him. “Hi, honey. Great show.”

“Hi.” Poe sighs happily, shutting the door behind him and running into Finn’s arms, almost toppling them over. “What are you doing here?”

He pulls back, kissing him hard a couple times before hugging him again, too surprised to say much else. Finn kisses the side of his head, laughing. “I talked to Amilyn and I got a couple weeks off so I’m going to be here until after our anniversary.”

Poe pulls back. “What?” He yells excitedly.

Finn nods, giving him another kiss. “You’re sweaty.”

“Sorry.” Poe laughs. “I have to shower.”

“Got room for two?” Finn asks, but Poe’s already pulling him towards the bathroom.

“I love you so fucking much.” Poe’s eyes glint.

Finn chuckles. “You’ve said that.”

  
  


**O N E**

  
  


It takes longer than Finn thought it would to actually be finished with the book, editing and all. He’d worked tirelessly for over a year on it and fought with Amilyn multiple times over what should stay and what was okay to go. They were behind schedule a few times, which Amilyn got shit from the big boss for but Finn was clear that his book was going to be exactly the way he wanted it or it wouldn’t be released at all. He was lucky his best friend was a lawyer, having looked over his contracts before he signed them.

He’d moved to New York in August, and it wasn’t until December of the next year that the day finally came where his book was in stores and online for everyone in the world to see. It was a weird experience; there was no big countdown moment that they all gathered together to watch, but he woke up on December fifteenth and knew that it was out there in the world. Poe had insisted they make a day of it. They went to the closest bookstore and bought it, downloaded the ebook version, and delivered copies to their family. Rey had called him as soon as she woke up and cried her heart out and then again when Poe and Finn showed up at her door with her very own personalized copy.

“I can’t believe it’s finally out.” She says, holding the book to her chest as she plops down on her couch, Finn and Poe on the other one, Finn’s leg over his.

“It doesn’t feel real yet. I don’t know if it ever will. There’s still no real way of knowing if it's going to do well.” At his comment, both Poe and Rey chime in with their own  _ of course it will _ s and Finn laughs. They spend way too long at Rey’s and it’s well into the afternoon when Finn gets up, telling Poe that they should get to Leia and Han’s now before it’s too late.

  
Poe doesn’t drive them to Leia and Han’s though. He drives them back home, to a surprise party for Finn that Poe planned. Finn does everything he can not to cry, but fails. His entire team from the company is there as well as Han and Leia and even Luke and Rose came out from Rhode Island.

The wrap party is beautiful and perfect and Finn almost proposed to Poe right on the spot. He spends the whole night surrounded by people he loves and everyone had made sure to have read the entire thing before showing up so they all ask him genuine questions and it makes his heart swell.

He’d read somewhere once that the way to know if someone’s really in love with you is if they cry when good things happen for you. Finn had cried when Poe won his grammy.

Five months later, when Finn’s book is the number one bestseller worldwide, Poe cries first.

**Author's Note:**

> song title from "Everything Has Changed" By Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
